Demacian Girls
by Raptorattacks
Summary: Quinn loses a match, but feels better after a chance encounter with Lux. (Lemon, Yuri)


**Demacian Girls**

A story by Raptorattacks

WARNING – Yuri Lemons Ahoy!

Quinn stumbled as she was teleported to the Blue Team's Fountain of Summoner's Rift. It was a beautiful day! Of course, it was always a beautiful day on the Rift, many, many Weather Mages made sure of that. Quinn steadied herself as she looked at her teammates: Viktor Mid, Rengar Top and Nautilus Jungle. Joining Quinn in the Bottom Lane was Lux, one of Quinn's only friends outside of the Rift.

"For The Glorious Evolution!" Viktor proclaimed, as he walked down the middle lane. "Glorious Evolution my backside…" Rengar quietly muttered, advancing to the top lane turret. Nautilus said nothing, he merely motioned to his Blue Buff and stomped off. Quinn and Lux both walked down the Bottom Lane together, Lux skipping without a care in the world, and Quinn running. Normally, Quinn would stay at the same pace as Lux and discuss strategies, but Quinn was much too worried for that.

"Don't worry about it, Quinn, even if you're replaced as the official Demacian AD Carry, I'm sure you'll be picked in other games!" Lux chimed. Quinn smiled at Lux, but as soon as Miss Crownguard turned away, Quinn started frowning again. If she was replaced by Lucian or Vayne, then she knew she would be picked even less, and she didn't want to let that happen. Quinn looked up at her bird, Valor, and back down. She would not lose this fight…

-20 Minutes Later-

"DEFEAT!" The Announcer's Voice rang out. Quinn sat in the corner of the Female Changing Rooms, hoping no one would see her. The game was 3 – 26 when the surrender vote passed, with the enemy Riven having 14 Kills and 0 Deaths. Quinn was 1/5/1, a decent score for a game like THAT, but she knew she could of done better. 7 Minutes into the game, Nautilus's Summoner left because his mother made dinner, allowing the enemy Kha'zix to easily roam into the jungle and take buffs. The game ended, and as the champions left the platform, they all agreed to blame Nautilus, because its always the Junglers fault when you lose lane, then lose game.

Quinn stopped and looked around the room: the rest of the women in the game left for the sauna, and Valor was outside the door, watching for peeping toms and such. "Well... Now's a good a time as any to relieve stress." The marksman said, slowly stripping away her outfit. First her shoulder-pads, then the cloak, then off came the jumpsuit came off, revealing Quinn's nude breasts and tiny thong panties. She never wore a bra, even when she wasn't wearing the jumpsuit. It made her feel much less… restricted.

Quinn slowly starting rubbing her nipples with her fingers, and emitted a sigh of relief. She never had an excuse to do this, but she didn't know how else to de-stress. Quinn, unsatisfied simply rubbing her nipples, moved her head down and caught her areola in her mouth, and started suckling. Her left hand continued to rub her nipples, and her right hand shot down into her panties and starting tickling her clitoris. Quinn moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes, carefree, and relieving her of stress. The AD Carry heard a metallic clang, and opened her eyes.

Lux was standing there, her staff dropped on the floor, in awe of naked Quinn.

Quinn panicking, covered her breasts with one hand, and took her other hand out of her pants. The AD Carry sighed and turned around in shame. "Lux… Look, I know this is awkward, so let's just forget about…" Quinn turned to see Lux had fully stripped, clothes on the floor. "Lux, What are you doi…" The AD Carry was interrupted by Lux firmly grabbing her breasts and using her light magic to burn Quinn's Panties off. "Lux, Stop…. Do you even know what you're doing?" Quinn asked young Miss Crownguard. "No…" Lux said, awkwardly shuffling closer to Quinn "…But you can teach me."

-5 Minutes Later-

"OH FUCK!" Quinn screamed, as Lux vigorously pounded the AD Carry's pussy with her tongue. The five minutes Quinn had to teach the young Crownguard girl to please her ended with exceptional results. Quinn bit her lip as Lux removed her tongue from Quinn's Lady Parts and started rubbing her Clitoris, causing Quinn to emit a high pitched yelp of pleasure. "Lu-lux, I th-th-think… I'm g-g-going to cu-!" The AD Carry was interrupted by her own screaming as she reached orgasm, causing Quinn to writhe around in bliss.

Lux grinned as she starting lapping up the juices from around Quinn's pussy, enjoying every single drop of the liquid. "Now, it's time for you to return the favour, Miss Quinn!" Lux said happily, climbing on top of Quinn and moved her pussy close to the carry's mouth, while Miss Crownguard started rubbing her nipples in a circular motion. Quinn was nervous, she didn't know she had to return the favour! What would Lux think if she found out Demacia's Wings was horrible at Lesbian Sex?

Quinn gulped, and starting licking Lux's G-Spot, the same way the Light Mage did to her a few seconds earlier, hoping to achieve similar results. After around 30 seconds of pussy licking, Lux grabbed Quinn's hand and moved it onto her pussy, signalling she wanted the AD Carry to finger her. Quinn, assuming it was the same as how she masturbated, starting rubbing Lux's G-Spot, slowly speeding up as time went on. After around a minute, Quinn assumed she had screwed up, but suddenly, Lux started screaming. Quinn panicked at first, thinking she had hurt Lux, but the Teen Crownguard had roughly moved Quinn's back to her clit.

Lux's orgasm sounded like it was tearing her apart, but Quinn remembered that Lux was still a virgin. Lux flopped onto the ground, exhausted from her orgasm, and turned to face Demacia's Wings with a grin. "That was… amazing…." Lux said between breaths, as she moved her mouth to Quinn's. Suddenly, another metallic sound was heard, and it wasn't Lux's Staff. The two girls panicked, and both hid inside of Lux's Locker, which happened to be nearby. The two girls recognised the sound to be Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist herself. The duelist sighed, looking at the discarded clothes of Lux and Quinn. "Ah, it appears ze other Demacians have left, I guess I vill just collect my things from my locker." Fiora said, her French accent strong. She strode over to her Locker, but before she got there, she took out her sword and slashed open Lux's locker, and said one thing….

"Meet me at my house…"


End file.
